A Spirit's Life
by Elguno
Summary: A series of short stories involving the characters in the Date A Live Light Novel. There will be some stories with multiple parts. The stories follow the aftermath of the war with DEM Industries. The Spirits now live a peaceful normal life with some misadventures. Though sometimes, you can never truly enter a regular life. Requests may be given but not guaranteed to be written.
1. Nia and Nibelcol 1

One year after the fall of DEM Industries, everyone was now at peace. With all the Spirits sealed, Shidou and the Spirits can now go on with their normal lives. While most of them are now attending school, Nia was still working on bringing her manga back to its peak performance it once had years ago.

She lives in her own apartment, with the occasional visits from Shidou and the other Spirits. Among the Spirits, the one who would mostly visit was Natsumi. Aside from Nia giving advice to the younger girl (mostly either love advice or useless fun facts Nia would come up with), Natsumi helps Nia with her manga.

That competition they had in the doujin selling made Nia see this 'spark' in Natsumi. Ever since then, Natsumi became her 'assistant'. She has always wanted a cute little apprentice after all!

Yes an actual assistant. Not like that time where she made Shidou do all the housework she would always forget to do herself (and still does). She allows Natsumi to draw some parts of the manuscript. At first it was mostly just the backgrounds but eventually, she allowed her to draw some of the minor characters. Natsumi was very adept in imitating Nia's art style.

Everything was all going smoothly until that fateful day arrived. It happened recently. About a week ago.

Nia was going about her usual business, drawing her manuscript for her next publishing deadline. She went into, what was called a slump. She hasn't experienced one in a long time. Even with Natsumi's help, Nia couldn't get out of it. She hasn't been this stressed for a long time. Her pen couldn't stop moving months ago but recently, her line of thought started to return to when she was still a regular mangaka.

It couldn't be helped. Sooner or later, most mangaka like her would start slowing down. However, this time was different. Her deadline was coming in a few days, and she still hasn't even finished drawing the last few pages!

Natsumi was in charge of inking the line art so she didn't have to worry there. What worried her is that the deadline was incoming and yet she hasn't even finished the last few pages! She didn't want her fans to think she'd rush the chapter. So she's been in a constant bind.

 _I've already used a filler chapter a few weeks ago. At this rate, I might need another one…_ Nia lightly scratches her face as she was thinking. _Though, I don't want my adorable assistant Natsumin to think less of me! C'mon Nia, think of something!_

Natsumi was busy inking in the other room so she couldn't hear Nia continually tapping her pen on the table.

Spoilers aside, Nia hated it when she couldn't think of a plot with the deadline so close. The pressure doesn't get to her anymore but the frustration always did.

"Ugh…" Nia rests her back on a reclining chair while glancing at the ceiling. _Among all the days that boy couldn't visit… Maybe if he visited and I teased him a little, that would have amused me a bit._

Shidou had an ongoing project. A paper or something. Nia recognized those days of all those paper requirements she had more than 30 years ago. Ever since she became a Spirit, she dropped out of school and went with her passion, which was becoming a mangaka. Nia always wondered what Shidou would become.

However, that thought wasn't necessary at the moment. What she really should be thinking about is her manuscript. She believes that her editor can perform an all-nighter just like her but that would take a lot out of Nia.

… _I can't just ask Natsumin to help me out at night either. She just started attending school. A part-time job like this is tiring enough._

Quite the predicament she was in. Usually, she is able to control her frustration so that her Spirit powers wouldn't transform her into the limited Astral Dress but this time was an exception. With an unfinished manuscript, she was sure both her and the editor will be very stressed in these last few days.

It was then at that time, Nia's stress levels increased just enough.

Unconsciously, Nia conjured up her Angel, «Rasiel» _._ Nia was rather shaken by this. Of course, she didn't mean to tap into her powers. This wasn't a voluntary summon she would usually use. In fact, Nia doesn't even remember the last time she used «Rasiel» She most likely used «Rasiel» in that final confrontation with Westcott but other than that, nothing.

This was the first time in a year she hasn't conjured «Rasiel». It almost felt like recalling a past habit. Other than Natsumi, who would usually use her powers if she's having a moment of anxiety, nobody else uses it anymore. Her Angel has been restored after the defeat of Westcott but she never thought of using it.

 _«Rasiel»… Didn't think I'd be seeing you again._ Nia would usually joke around with Shidou, saying that she'd use «Rasiel» for petty reasons such as learning about this 'dark past' of his but she was never serious about it. She'd rather hear that from Shidou himself.

 _Well, I'm not using you to figure out this problem of mine. Maybe seeing how boy's doing in school will calm me down._

 _Hmmhmm, he's probably having a fun time with Kurumin and the rest. Maybe I should wear a uniform to visit? Nah. I'll just take a tiny peek on what he's doing right now._ Just as Nia opened «Rasiel», there was something irregular she spotted.

It was a single torn page on «Rasiel».

 _Eh? A torn page? I don't remember seeing «Rasiel» have this. Through the passage of time perhaps?_

As soon as Nia touched it, it immediately started glowing with a faint light. It then fell out of the binds of «Rasiel» _._

 _Eh? It's glowing!?_

Nia immediately stood up in shock. With «Rasiel» in her hand, she started flipping its pages to figure out what was going on. Unfortunately, since this event was yet to unfold, Nia couldn't find what was about to happen. She could only watch as the glow grew stronger.

This glow lasted for several seconds. It then started forming into a silhouette of light. The silhouette was shorter than Nia.

"…Nia? Did something happ—"

The door of Nia's room was slowly opened by the small girl, Natsumi. Though, once she saw a glowing light, Natsumi was immediately startled. She left the door halfway open, just watching the scene unfold from behind the door.

"Natsumin! Just stay there. Even «Rasiel»can't explain what's happening." Nia didn't want her adorable assistant and friend to be harmed by her own Angel. Nia just wanted this to be over with. She glanced at the glowing silhouette, while quickly trying to draw a quick sketch on «Rasiel».

"Silhouette of light, begone!"

Nia's quick sketch was akin to the light being dispersed. She read a manga recently about a boy having the ability to disperse and compress the light around him (This may have made Nia stop reading, since it was just mindless plot happening right after that scene, but hey that's her opinion). Although thanks to that, she was able to easily imagine how it would look like to disperse light.

Within a few seconds, the light, surrounding what was supposed to be the torn page of «Rasiel», vanished. What was revealed was a very familiar yet unwelcoming face. Nia and Natsumi were in utter shock when they saw it.

"Nibelcol!?"

The pair yelped in sync.

Despite appearing, Nibelcol seems to be in a dream-like state, with her eyes closed. However, that didn't mean she wouldn't be like that forever. There was the possibility that she could wake up and attack the pair!

 _Just what is she doing here!? I recall boy defeating the Nibelcols with that plan the 2D heroine from an eroge (Maria) came up with…How is she still here and enter my «Rasiel»!?_

Multiple questions entered and left Nia's mind as she glances at Nibelcol. However first thing's first, she wasn't about to let Natsumi get involved in this.

"Natsumin, run and report this to Imouto-chan!"

"B-But!"

"Tch…"

Nia didn't like simply writing on «Rasiel». She would always draw the event rather than write it but this was clearly an emergency. Being prideful now and trying to sketch a running Natsumi may cost both their lives if ever Nibelcol suddenly wakes up right now. Instead of drawing on «Rasiel», she reluctantly decides to write on it in a hurry.

 _Natsumi will run out of this room and head to a safe places, preferably the Spirit Mansion. As she escapes, she will report whatever happened here to Kotori._ Nia writes this down as she thinks of it.

Before the effect lifts, Nia glances at Natsumi with a lopsided grin she usually did. "Don't forget to tell Imouto-chan!"

"What do you—"

Without Natsumi's consent, she suddenly started running.

 _Stay safe Natsumin…Lil 'ol me will handle this while you get help._

As if in cue, Nibelcol's eyes flashed open.


	2. Nia and Nibelcol 2

Nia was now ready for just about anything. A year ago, the Nibelcols were numerous and violent. Even though there was only a single Nibelcol, Nia found her very existence dangerous. Nibelcol may look quite innocent or even cute in Nia's perspective but she knew the power of Nibelcol, a pseudo-spirit that is created from the pages of the Inversed version of «Rasiel», «Beelzebub». For «Beelzebub» is the Inverse Form of «Rasiel», Nia now had some ideas on how Nibelcol appeared before her.

However, that wasn't important right now.

With Nibelcol now wide awake, Nia was now exposed with a potential threat to her life.

"I won't go down without a fight!" Nia clutched her book against her chest and delivered her most confident tone she could muster.

Truth be told, Nia was not confident in her offensive capabilities. Yes, she may be able to do something if she used «Rasiel» to make a future but that might take time. That would mean Nia will not be able to fight Nibelcol. That was why she was only glancing at her, with a fake courage in her grin.

Nibelcol finally reacts to Nia. After some moments of glancing at her with a rather lazy gaze, she quickly shook it off.

She hovers around Nia, giggling once in a while.

At the moment, Nia didn't sense any danger from this Nibelcol, nor did she sense any more Nibelcols appearing from «Rasiel» _._ It would seem that this torn page of «Rasiel» may have been the last Nibelcol.

 _If she's not hostile…then maybe I can draw my way out of this._

Nia was just about to land her pen on «Rasiel», but Nibelcol finally spoke.

"Why so tense, Oka-sama?"

As if waiting for a response from either Nia or another Nibelcol, the hovering girl gave a slight frown. She wasn't used to be the only Nibelcol.

"O-Oka-sama?!"

Nia couldn't contain those words.

 _Why did she just suddenly call me Oka-sama of all things?! I'm somehow flattered but being called that by a Nibelcol among all things…_

Nia didn't know how to react. Was she supposed to laugh along like it was a joke or was she supposed to stay quiet or else Nibelcol would attack?

After Nibelcol received that response from Nia; she joyfully smiled as she hovered in a prone position.

"Ah. Oka-sama seems surprised." Nibelcol giggles as she glances at a confused Nia. "What's the matter Oka-sama? Did someone bother my poor Oka-sama? Nibelcol can handle it if you so command~"

She may be cute, but she had an obvious violent side if she wanted to show it. Nia knew this but she needed to make sure the others knew about this before she could do anything. Nia decided to stall this mysterious Nibelcol calling her 'Oka-sama'.

"Nibel— Hmm…no Nib. Can I call you Nib? Nibelcol's quite the mouthful for me."

Nibelcol's smile widened when Nia suggested that. She was clearly pleased by the nickname Nia gave her.

"If that is what Oka-sama wishes, please do so!"

Nia felt quite happy being called 'Oka-sama'. However, she shook away this feeling, knowing what was in front of her at that moment.

 _No no... She may be acting cute and calling me Oka-sama but I'll not falter…_

Nibelcol then turns her attention to the papers on Nia's desk. Her eyes gleamed in curiosity.

"What are you drawing, Oka-sama?"

"Oh that? It's a manuscript I'm working on for my manga. Been working on it for quite a while now."

"Mhmm… a manga, hmm?"

Nibelcol puffs her cheeks as she scans the drawings.

 _Hey. You better not rip or pamper with any of those! Even a calm and cool woman like me can get mad!_

That's what she wanted to say but Nia knew better than to agitate her. For now, she just  
let her be.

 _Anyway…while she's distracted, I'll take another peek with_ «Rasiel» _. Natsumin must have already reported to Imouto-chan about this…_

Nia carefully summoned «Rasiel», and scanned its pages. Nibelcol was engrossed in reading so she didn't notice Nia flipping through the pages. How fortunate to be a mangaka at this time!

 _I see…so Natsumin has already informed Imouto-chan…They should be making their move now… How about boy. I hope he won't do anything reckless. Maybe I can—_

Then as Nia was about to turn another page, Nibelcol suddenly leaned close to her face. It was so sudden, that Nia almost instinctively slapped her.

"Oka-samaaaa…I couldn't understand anything. How was that man able to shoot that far with just a pistol? Modifications maybe? Mhmm…"

"Well, it _is_ a long way from volume one. It's difficult to understand a prolonged plot without first knowing its origins! I won't be giving any spoilers, mind you."

When faced with her passions or her works, Nia can automatically critique or give actual cohesive advice to people. She wouldn't want anybody talking down about her work! No mangaka will accept that behavior in front of them! At least, for Nia.

"Ohhh! How passionate~" Nibelcol giggled as she snuggled against Nia, much to the latter's discomfort.

"Nib…"

Nibelcol was acting entirely different than the Nibelcol Nia remembered. If not for her previous impression of her, she just might have treated her as lovingly as she treated Natsumi. This experience was very unfamiliar to her. Was this how Nibelcol would treat Westcott while she was still in his control? Nia didn't really want to know.

Moments later, Nibelcol ceases her embrace and starts hovering around Nia again.

"How long was I out Oka-sama? I don't recall very much of what happened. Like, it feels like ages since Nib has left the book."

 _Third person? She likes that nickname, hmm? More importantly… she doesn't recall what happened? Or is it because she's been sealed in_ _«Rasiel» for too long? Interesting._

"Hmm… Give or take, maybe a year. What a sleepyhead you are, Nib!"

 _Either way, reminding her wouldn't do any good._

Nibelcol puffs her cheeks, then proceeds to snicker a bit.

"Ehehe~"

"Anyway, Oka-sama. Who was that small girl hiding behind the door a while ago? She seemed rather…afraid. Afraid of me perhaps?"

Nibelcol's carefree smile turns into a smirk at that moment.

 _If she does think of me as her 'Oka-sama'…what if I scold her?_

"Nib, don't hurt Natsumin or your Oka-sama will be very angry."

Nibelcol was taken aback by this but she responded by nodding in panic.

"O-Of course! Nib will obey anything Oka-sama tells me to do!"

 _Hehe anything she says? Oh What a very interesting scenario I've drawn myself into!_

Nibelcol's flustered response almost made Nia laugh. Nia loved teasing people. May it be Shidou, or the other Spirits. However, this was an exception. She did enjoy it but what she was really doing was stalling Nibelcol so that Kotori could think of a quick countermeasure.

It was at that moment, Nia's door suddenly opened. The sudden movement caused the Nibelcol to immediately form a piece of paper on her palm. This was to be used as a projectile to attack whoever tried to fight Nibelcol.

"Nia!"

Opening the door was the one person Nia was about to check on with «Rasiel». She knew how reckless he was with these kinds of problems. It seems he had «Zadkiel» already form a barrier of ice in front of him beforehand.

Since he was alone, Nia could only assume that he rushed straight to her apartment as soon as Kotori brought this matter up. As much as Nia respected him for doing this, his sudden appearance, made Nia's mind race.

 _Boy, I do admire how much you can be compared to a main character of a manga series…But rushing in at a time like this… What should I do?_

"Itsuka Shidou!"

Even if Nibelcol had some memories she couldn't remember, she clearly remembered Shidou. Her face distorted into rage as she was preparing to attack the boy. Nia won't let this slide though. Just as Nibelcol was ready to charge at him, Nia tapped Nibelcol's shoulder and forced a grip on it. She then spoke in a rather serious tone, which isn't her usual persona.

"Do not attack him Nibelcol…"

Nia doesn't usually say it out loud. But Nia loves Shidou very much, similar to the other Spirits. If she finds a way to pay her debt she owed him, she would do so. Shidou has already saved her life once. She wasn't about to let it happen again. This time, she wanted to protect Shidou.

"B-But Oka-sama! If I let him through, he'll just hurt Oka-sama! I shall not let Itsuka Shido through…Even if I'm the lone Nib now! I won't let him harm you!"

Nibelcol may have sounded confident but in reality, she was shaking. As the lone Nibelcol left, she knew she won't be coming back if she disappeared. Not unless Nia would inverse into «Beelzebub» but that wasn't going to happen. Once Shidou manages to eliminate her, there won't be any Nibelcols left.

However, what interested Nia was what she said. She was only aiming to protect her, not actually attack.

 _Are? So she wasn't planning to attack? Then we have no problems here._

Upon discovering that valuable piece of information, Nia went between them and announced in a very upbeat manner,

"I see. Let's all have some tea then! Boy, prepare the tea leaves in my kitchen. Ah there's also some snacks I left by the shelves I think."

Nia turned to Shidou before then turning to Nibelcol.

"Nib, please set-up the desk…Oh and don't mess with any of my manuscripts while you're at it! Your Oka-sama won't forgive you if you do."

"…Eh?"

Both Shidou and Nibelcol couldn't even comprehend the sudden change in Nia's mood. With just those words from Nia, the tension was now gone. Nibelcol and Shidou just stared at her as if she was some mysterious being even more mysterious that Spirits.

Shidou was in genuine shock. He was preparing himself for a fight against a Nibelcol and yet the tension was thrown out just like that. The same went for Nibelcol. Faced with an enemy she clearly remembered, she was prepared to fight despite knowing full well she would have lost alone. Nia broke that tension as if it were nothing.

"What are you two waiting for? I'm beat! I've been in high tension ever since this morning so give me a break. We'll chat through some tea and snacks. While you're at it, I'll contact Imouto-chan that everything's A-OK!"

Just as Nia was about to finish, she kept rambling.

"Also, Nib, from now on, this boy is your Otou-sama. Please do call him that lovingly like you call me Oka-sama! Say it with that adorable smile of yours as well. Hmmhmm~"

"N-Nia!? Are you really making her call me that?"

Shidou wanted to protest but Nia only gave a grin and a brief thumbs-up, causing Shidou to shake his head.

Nibelcol wanted to do the same but she couldn't disobey her. She only glanced at Shidou with a look of disgust. That will take some getting used to but if it's for her Oka-sama, she will do it. She tried to form those words from her mouth with best smile (fake) she could muster for Shidou.

"O-Otou-sama…please do what has been requested of you."

Both Shidou and Nibelcol found themselves feeling awkward. From a high tension encounter, became a very awkward meeting. Only Nia sounded like she was having fun with this result. She was trying to hold her laughter as she then sat on her reclining chair.

"No complaints! Please do as you're told, Boy, Nib!"

 _The others are in for a great surprise once they see this!_

"…You really are frightening in a way, Nia."

"A strong Oka-sama indeed…"

Indeed, a very strange addition to the family. Nia wasn't sure how the others will react to having someone like Nibelcol come back and become part of the family. However, Nia knew one thing for certain.

The others will be just as surprised for sure and it'll be hilarious! For Nia at least.

* * *

 **Author's Note: With the main part of this short story done, I will continue on to the different characters. If there are any requests, feel free to ask but keep in mind that it depends if I can and I am willing to write it. With this as the introductory starting short story, yes. Nibelcol will now be one of the characters in the entire series. This is why I made this first. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!**


	3. Shopping with Natsumi

Of course, she loves Shidou. She likes him; but every time she thinks that, she remembers one important fact.

Why would Shidou love a kid like her?

Well yes, she does have the ability to transform into a 'nee-san' for Shidou but just that factor can never cut it. There are much more viable options rather than her after all. Just what can a small girl like her even do?

All she did with her life even before becoming a Spirit was copying. It was like the copy-paste kind. She copied those she got interested in. Once, she had a favorite singer and tried to copy her, almost fully. Once she became a Spirit, it was like a complete copy.

Doesn't every girl start off like that? Being dishonest with themselves and eventually losing grasp of their true self? This actually applies to both genders. Copying so much will prevent you from knowing the difference between fantasy and reality. Everyone in this world had these thoughts before. The usual, "What if I was…" would always be in the mind of a person.

Not even Natsumi is an exception. Her love for Shidou is indeed noticeably true but the one thing she doesn't know the truth of, is herself.

Natsumi. The spirit who can copy any object and any person. At first, she was glad with having this power. She was able to be whatever she wants. Consequently, she had no idea how to cope with love.

She does pretend all the time. She is genuinely anxious to know if her love for Shidou could also be a lie. She would always throw this feeling away. She wanted to genuinely feel confident that her love for Shido is real. To catch her breath, she takes a walk out of the apartment.

Moments later, she takes a stroll outside, all alone. The sun annoyed her eyes. She wasn't that used to being outside. She allured many guys with her voluptuous body in her 'nee-san' form but her 'loli' form did not receive any of that love…except from Shidou.

Every time she was very near him, her heart pumps faster and her breath grows restless.

She was worried that this was some kind of obsession but slowly figured out that this wasn't just a regular feeling.

She hides it but she genuinely appreciates his praise, his time, and his love. No matter how small this love is. She knows that he kissed much more girls before and after sealing her but at that time she didn't mind. What affected her most was her thinking that there was nothing Shidou could love from her. Yes, she was cute but that was most likely not enough to capture his attention.

Every time she speaks with him, she experiences being tongue-tied and ends up quietly dismissing him as if nothing happened. Just how cruel was the word called "love"?

Just as she was strolling under the sun, she spotted a certain someone walking out of a house.

His hair was dark blue and his eyes were a calming hazel. He had no masculine qualities to speak of but Natsumi still loved that part about him. He was like any average high school boy willing to help anyone in trouble, like a main character in a slice-of-life genre. He was just normal Shidou with a knack for cooking… so why did he make Natsumi's heart beat like never before?

Natsumi wished that he didn't notice her but unfortunately for her, he does notice her. He waves his hand, attempting to greet the small girl. Natsumi flusters a bit in the inside but managed to keep her feelings in check.

She thought it would be just like the usual routine but she was surprised to hear Shidou's request of accompanying him. Even if was just an errand, Natsumi was glad to be with Shidou, no matter the reason.

With a short nod, the two walk together.

Walking together is actually an overstatement. Natsumi kept her distance from the boy. She wanted to feel as if she was Shidou's one and only but that was impossible. Her fantasies involving being with Shidou was shattered into countless pieces after seeing him being all friendly with everyone else. Though that didn't mean she resented the others. In fact, she was somewhat happy for everyone else. Herself? That was a different story.

 _Even if Shidou was into younger girls, he'd probably still pick Yoshino instead of me…_ Natsumi's pessimistic side made her thoughts get darker, _Even if Shidou wanted an older woman… he'd pick Miku or Nia over me being his nee-san…_

Despite all these negative thoughts chipping at her sanity, she still wanted to believe the small probability of Shidou picking her over everyone else. Was this love or was it just her own meaning of obsession?

It took some time before the two enter the market. There were many selections available such as sales on food and many bundles on different kinds of products. She was just helping Shidou get groceries after all. She tried her hardest to start a conversation.

"Umm…Shidou?"

Natsumi tugs on Shidou's sleeve as they were browsing on one of the aisles.

Shidou notices this and glances at the young girl by his side.

"Something wrong Natsumi? Did you want something from the previous aisle?"

"Why invite me?"

A simple question from the small girl. Because of how much she looks down at herself, it was easy for her to feel this way.

Shidou then understood. He gently smiled at the small girl.

"Did you not want to come with me?"

"Eh? Of course I did… I was just wondering why me."

 _Shidou's too nice…_

Natsumi flusters a bit. She then turns her face away, hoping that Shidou wouldn't notice...

"I just wanted to spend time with everyone," Shidou says as they continue their walk through the aisle, "ever since that incident a year ago, everyone became busy again with their daily lives. You and Yoshino even started attending school now. I couldn't see you both as often as the rest."

Shidou was in senior high school while Natsumi was still in junior high school with Kotori and Yoshino. Due to this, he wasn't really able to interact much with Natsumi or Yoshino at school days. Furthermore, Natsumi has recently become the assistant of Nia for her manga (which surprised Shidou quite a bit at the time but he's very proud of it).

Natsumi nods, finally understanding why the boy invited her in the first place.

 _Shidou's just looking after me… That actually makes me happy._

Natsumi didn't have her usual pessimistic train of thought after he said that. Maybe it was because those genuine words of his made Natsumi forget about the numerous problems she keeps making for herself.

"T-Thank you Shidou."

Natsumi formed a small smile in response, earning a pat on her head from Shidou.

"Mhmm…"

That action made Natsumi fluster even more. Moments later, they went on with their shopping trip.

The originally quiet trip became one of minimal chatter. Natsumi started talking to Shidou as they walked. It was indeed true that it's been a long time ever since she's been alone with Shidou. It was just idle chatter but Natsumi was now talking more than usual.

Several minutes later, they were now falling in line to pay for the groceries.

"You've bought quite a lot…Is there something special going on?"

Natsumi tilts her head as she looks at the basket Shidou was asking.

For she was a small girl, it was easy to mistake Natsumi as a litter sister from afar. If not, maybe a young relative. The way she was looking at the basket gave the impression of her child-like curiosity.

"Hmm…not really. I just wanted to cook for everyone. I don't get many opportunities aside from the weekends after all."

With the addition of Kurumi to the group of sealed Spirits, the cooking was now split with Shidou. This split has gotten smaller once Mukuro saw this as a challenge for Shidou's affection. Mukuro was learning how to cook as well now. He had no reason to stop them so instead, he appreciated their help. Natsumi would try to cook as well, if she wasn't so pessimistic about her abilities.

"I-I look forward to it! Shidou's cooking is really…" Natsumi felt embarrassed as she kept going, "the best cooking I've tasted…"

Shidou was caught off-guard from that comment. He turns away, scratching his cheek. He was clearly flattered by her comment. Of course, he knows he isn't the best cook around. It's just his hobby after all.

Shidou could only smile in response, even if the embarrassment made his smile look a bit crooked.

"You too, Natsumi."

"Ehh?"

"You were the one in the kitchen the other day right? When I went downstairs to check who was there, it was completely empty. Except for some semi prepared rice balls on the counter."

 _Why'd he think it's me!? Well… it was me but how did he know?_

"I'm…not sure."

"Whether you're telling the truth or not, I just wanted to say it was good. It would have been a waste to just leave them on the counter so I tasted one and kept the rest for the next morning's breakfast."

"S-So everyone was eating my—"

 _I wasn't supposed to say that…Now Shidou knows that I've been trying to practice how to cook…_

Shidou noticed his plan worked.

"Don't always look down on yourself, Natsumi. I can assure you that you do many good things even if you don't admit it. Cooking aside, ever since you became Nia's assistant, Nia's been constantly sending me the drawings you made for some of her characters. There were your proposed ideas for the characters as well."

 _T-That lying otaku! She promised she would never tell what I did… Even told Shidou among all people…_

"I-It's nothing special really… The only reason I'm good at drawing is because of my past experience with «Haniel»…"

"I would still like it either way. Nia sounded like some proud parent when she kept sending those."

 _A proud parent…What would happen if she did have a child? She'd probably spoil her. Mhmm._

Before Natsumi could respond, it was finally their turn at the counter. After placing the items on the counter, Shidou glanced at Natsumi.

"I'm serious when I say this Natsumi. Like Nia, I'm very happy to see how much you're growing. You should feel prouder of what you do. If ever you do doubt yourself, I'll keep praising you so that you smile."

Those words made Natsumi's heart flutter once again. She really wasn't used to this constant praise.

…

But she didn't hate it either.

"Haha…Though I guess Nia will be the one to praise you non-stop I guess."

Shidou jokingly remarked, earning an inaudible giggle from Natsumi.

Natsumi glanced at the boy. She sounded very nervous as she slightly trembled.

"…Will you really eat the food I try making?"

"Of course."

"I'll also look forward to seeing your drawings on Nia's next volume. Nia seemed even more energetic when she brought that up."

Hearing that, she couldn't hold herself from smiling wide.

 _This is…why I love you Shidou. You would always accept me even if I, myself, would always doubt myself. Yes, I love you. That one emotion is the only real one I can be confident in._

Natsumi's heart was now clear of doubt. As they head out of the market, Natsumi leans on Shidou's shoulder.

"…Is it selfish of me to ask? That I want to lean on your shoulder as we walk back?"

"I don't mind."

"Hey…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you Shidou."


	4. Table of Contents and Other Stuff

**_A/N: This portion will explain the chronology of the short stories and when do each of them happen in the timeline. It will also say which chapter has which girl in it (major and minor) if that's what you're aiming for. This will also be where I update my plans so be sure to check it often! I will also confirm if I accept a request here._**

* * *

 **Table of Contents**

 _Natsumi:_

Nia and Nibelcol 1

Shopping with Natsumi

 _Nia_

Nia and Nibelcol 1

Nia and Nibelcol 2

 _Nibelcol_

Nia and Nibelcol 1

Nia and Nibelcol 2

* * *

 **Chronology**

Shopping with Natsumi - Nia and Nibelcol

* * *

 **Plans**

If no requests, next chapter will most probably be a Yamai twins chapter.

* * *

 **Requests**

None


End file.
